


That time when Semi was randomly gone for a week. Shirabu has to know why.

by semishirants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Locker Room, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Team Bonding, are the salty setters friends now?, headcannons, mentions of inarizaki high school, shirabu is a tsundere, shirabu missing his senpai, shirasemi, when the team mom is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirants/pseuds/semishirants
Summary: basically the title
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	That time when Semi was randomly gone for a week. Shirabu has to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love semi eita so much god i sound like a loser. anyway, enjoy.

Loud chatters filled the bathrooms as the members of the Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club gather to take quick showers from their usual morning practice. As a part of the powerhouse team, it comes with a lot of perks-popularity, even with the non-regulars. But that only means volleyball practice for almost 70% of your time, followed by tight schedules between sports and your academics. With that, most of them attend morning lectures with the traces of volleyball still etched in their bodies.

For two years, and one as a regular, Shirabu Kenjirou had learnt to deal with the shower thing. There’s no way he’ll attend his math classes looking and smelling like shit. _No offense, Tendou-san._

His teammates are wary of his hygienic routines, and they even wonder and admire him for looking all clean and proper despite only having five minutes to spare. Apparently, despite their popularity, even they have difficulties in trying to get a girl on dates for school festivals. 

Even today, he managed to even comb his hair before first period. He glances over his other teammates, struggling to hide a laugh when Goshiki was freaking all over his lost undies. _Must have been Tendou-san, again._ He’s the only one who’s got the energy to even pull pranks this early. The ruckus doesn’t seem to have died out, which is weird because there’s only two in this team who can deal and scold the fiery middle blocker. Ushijima-san was out, and Kenjirou was slightly worried because Goshiki’s voice was close to breaking. _Where’s Semi-san? He should’ve dealt with this._

“Hey, could you go over and stop this mess?” He told Kawanishi, who was trying to fix his tie.

“No.”

“Ok.”

Kenjirou doesn’t want to either, but Ohira-san called him behind closed doors to get Tendou to quit it. 

“Ow, ow, Kenjirou-kun, I get it. God, you’re worse than Eita,” the third year whined when the setter went straight for his ears. “Eita only calls me mean things, it’s funny though, but you just had to pull me by my ear eh?”

“Give the kid back his undies, if he gets late for first period, I’m telling Ushijima-san that you’re responsible for it.” 

“Ok, Tsunjirou!”

Kenjirou furrowed his brows by that stupid nickname, again. He remembered how Tendou got a new friend, a transferee from overseas. The poor kid got a full lecture on anime and all the stuff that comes with it. _Kenjirou sure is a tsundere. I’m gonna call you Tsunjirou._

He shivers at the thought. He’s not. Everyone’s just plain annoying. 

If Semi-san was here, Tendou-san would have shut his mouth already. But no, Kenjirou had to deal with this loudmouth even on his way to the second year building.

“Kenjirou-kun! Have you seen the link I sent to you last night? You should, it was- “, Kenjirou had a skill to block out unnecessary talks the time he stepped foot in this academy. He gets scolded for it by his seniors, that’s why he and his senpai Semi-san get into a lot of stupid fights because Kenjirou just doesn’t even wanna bother. 

Speaking of senpais, where is that particular ass?

“Tendou-san, do you know where Semi-san is? It’s not like I’m wary of his absence, but I just wanna know and how can I get him to deal with you sooner?” 

For once, Tendou’s usual noisy nature fell into silence. “W-well, Eita has important matters to attend to! Y-yeah I-I think?”

Well that one had left Kenjirou raising his eyebrow. The third year setter is always at their morning practices. _Maybe he’s sick and had to skip practice. Whatever._

“I don’t care. Now please leave me alone.”

Lunch break was refreshing. Although the regular setter enjoys English period, he’s just a regular student that gets excited over break. It isn’t some kind of rule, but he shares lunch with his teammates, well some of them. Ushijima-san is in his usual seat, right beside Ohira-san and Yamagata-san. Tendou-san is in front of Ushijima-san, terrorizing Goshiki to his left, and Kawanishi was in his right? _That’s Semi-san seat._ Nobody, aside from Goshiki, can handle Tendou-san next to them at lunch. 

Kenjirou was a bit excited to eat and sat beside Kawanishi. The cafeteria is serving his favorite meal, there’s no other reason for him to be smiling like this.

“Wakatoshi-kun, have you talked to Eita yet?” at the mention of his name, Kenjirou subtly gave Tendou-san a side look. “Oh crap, you guys aren’t supposed to know!”

The others just pay them no mind as Tendou ushered Ushijima to come forward. He was whispering something to the ace, and Kenjirou had to hide his disgust when the draw cords of Tendou’s hoodie was soaking in Goshiki’s bowl of noodles. Who knows when he did the laundry. 

“Right? It’s crazy but I hope he’ll come back with good news!” 

Ok, Semi-san’s absence is really bothering Kenjirou. Because they’re the only setters on the team, with the other one gone, Kenjirou had to practice double the amount of time in synchronizing with the spikers and helping them improve their skills by setting them tosses that will bring out their best. Coach Washijou simply gave him these instructions, so he must’ve known why the third year pinch server was gone. 

Semi-san is somewhere else, where he should be in the volleyball gymnasium setting for Goshiki to get the future ace in Ushijima’s level soon enough. But he’s not, and Kenjirou had to deal with the 181 cm ball of energy today, and the year after that, he presumed. 

The evening practice ended with Kenjirou’s forehead pressed against the cold metallic door of his locker. He was extra tired. Of course Fridays always end with a practice match against a college volleyball team, but with his reserve setter gone, he had to make do with what little stamina he has. It’s a good thing he can prove himself to the coach about his determination to play in the game, despite being the weakest in the group, but maybe it’s better if his senpai was there, even with the annoying lectures. He had to walk with Tendou again on their way to the dorms, but thank heavens Ushijima-san was there. He’s got the patience to deal with the redhead and his antics.

Nobody told Kenjirou that Semi-san would be gone for a week. Not like he asked.

But no, for once he was really wondering where Semi had been for the past few days. 

“Can you just please come back? It’s hard dealing with Tendou. Just because you’re a setter and his friend doesn’t mean he gets to bother me just because I’m a setter and apparently his friend,” he was losing his mind. His roommate, Kawanishi seemed unbothered and just wore his headphones. Kenjirou had a habit of staring at Semi on their group photo; ranting and talking as if they were face-to-face. Mostly about how “ _annoying just because you’re my senpai and shit_ ” and Kawanishi just cracks a smile whenever Kenjirou furrows his brows and scrunches up his nose. 

“Whatever. You owe me a lot when you come back.”

No, Kenjirou didn’t wear a pout that night.

The day finally arrived, and Kenjirou was looking forward to it. He was swinging by Yamagata-san’s room for their usual tutorial session in English and Math when the door flew open to reveal the libero’s roommate by the name of Semi Eita. He was wearing his Shiratorizawa volleyball jacket, carrying his school bag on his right hand and a huge backpack on his left. Kenjirou noticed how his arms must have gained a few more muscles, and the slight hint of eyebags underneath those chocolate brown orbs. The tips of his stupidly dyed blond hair seemed to have faded away, and his overall appearance told Kenjirou to bring up the topic of his disappearance on another day.

“Right. I should get going Yamagata-san,” he grabbed his notebooks, gave a knowing look on the libero to get him to fix himself and bowed a little at Semi-san. 

The next practice went by quickly, and everything went normal again. And by normal, still there is Tendou’s usual bickering, or Goshiki’s eagerness to be able to play with the senpais; mostly Semi-san because he’s usually fond of the first year. Kenjirou’s just glad that Semi was back from who knows where. The week without him was just pure torture.

That evening, the two setters were assigned for cleaning. Kenjirou picked up some stray balls and lowered down the nets. Semi took the mops from the storage room to clean up the slippery floor from the sweat and energy drinks. Kenjirou figured that he should get going, but he might as well have to help the other. Semi-san looks like he’ll fall any minute, with the extra serving drills he’s done. 

“Get those bottles back in the supply room,” Semi ordered in a faint voice that Kenjirou can’t bother to say no.  
When the brunet came back from the supply room, he was greeted with his senpai resting on the bench. Eyes closed, he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

“How’s everyone when I’m gone?” Semi asked, figured he should when Kenjirou sat beside him.

“W-Well, everyone’s fine,” Kenjirou felt a lump in his throat. It’s not every time they get to talk without having to raise their voice.

“And you? You seemed pretty tired?” _Well I just had to deal with the whole team with your absence, thanks a lot._ “Nevermind, I’m sorry for asking.”

“Why were you gone for a week? I’m just curious.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Semi brought his knees against his chest, resting his chin above it. “Coach sent me to a university in Tokyo and trained with them for a week. They’re pretty good. A Japanese volleyball legend was an alumnus there.”

“What for? And just you? What about Ushijima-san?”

Semi was now scratching the back of his neck while avoiding Kenjirou’s gaze, the second year never paid him this much attention before. “W-Well they’ve been scouting for new players next year. Coach recommended me to them, put up a good word for me.”

“Really? It’s not some sort of consolation, is it?”

“You fucking brat, I once had an offer to play for Inarizaki High School before but I turned them down just so I could stay here in Miyagi. Just because you’re the official setter doesn’t mean-“

“I get it. Shut up.” _Will you be playing after high school too? I’ll be glad if you do._

“Well that’s all, and I’m just happy that people are still interested in a second string player like me.”

The two of them went to the changing rooms and switched to dry clothes. Kenjirou watched as Semi was scrambling through his sports bag for his water bottle. When he picked up his bag, a single keychain dropped on the floor, rolling next to Kenjirou’s feet.

He picked it up and declared, “It’s mine now.”

It was an eagle charm keychain. With the black and white features, Kenjirou figured out it was specifically a harpy eagle.

“What? No, I got it from Tokyo. Give it back.” 

Despite his small physique, he was pretty damn good at getting away from Semi’s grasp. Out of breath, Semi figured he should just let the damn brat have it. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin the small smile from Kenjirou’s face, and he thought maybe it’s a good sort of gift to make up with his absences. 

_Whatever._


End file.
